


Possessive

by orphan_account



Series: Katnep drabbles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I forgot why i wrote this, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright, sleepy drabble, let's go, hope it dosent suck too bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Nepeta has turf wars with other trolls over Karkat when he's in heat.

 Gamzee: Observe

Before our favorite faygo-loving clown stood an interesting scenario.  
Nepeta, his normally forgiving and bubbly catsis, was up and flipping off a fairly confused Vriska. Who was currently on her ass. Karkat, his miraculous palebro, watched the proceedings from behind Nepeta with an expression somewhere between that of annoyance and shock. He swore to the Mirthful Messiahs that only his invertabro could pull of the face without looking constipated.

 Gamzee: Contemplate how much miraculousness could result from this situation

You can’t be Gamzee, fuckass. You’re too busy trying to figure out how your fucking matesprit seems to teleport to your location every time someone so much as fucking touches you when you’re in.. y’know..

 Karkat: Stop being a fuckass and explain the situation  
Ok fine, geez!

So, admittedly, you, in certain parts of the year, go through a.. heat.

This has sparked some romantic advances from your comrades during these times.

Nepeta does not appreciate that.

You see, most olive bloods, being commonly picked by more feral lusii, have a tendency to be possessive and protective over their quadrantmates. (Seriously, you should see what she did to Sollux for blackflirting with Eridan.) Because of this, Nepeta is especially vigilant during his heats, as it tends to affect any troll in the area despite his medications.

And so, for the third consecutive time today, he found himself behind Nepeta, watching her snarl at Vriska.

Oh today will be just fucking wonderful.

 Nepeta: Guard your matesprit’s fine ass

Done and done!

You’ve been doing that all day, actually!

You see, Karkat has been exiting his hive during his heats recently, ‘testing out a new medication’, you remember him saying. (You don’t think it’s works though, he stills smells scrumptious.) Vriskers and the others haven’t been flirting with him as much though, so maybe it is? You still think it’s just you scaring them away though.

You have been watching your Karkitty all day though, to make absolute sure that none of the others are trying to get frisky with him. As long as they keep their claws off your mate though, they’re fine.

You do feel kinda bad for the scratches you left Tafuros though..

Oh well.

He’s strong (not like Equihiss though!), he’ll heal.

Besides! You got through another of Karkat’s heat days! Just a few more to go, you’re sure.

You hope.


End file.
